


Belle's favorite book

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Dorks in Love, the blue dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic about rumple bringing belle something back from a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's favorite book

Belle looked up as the castle doors banged against the wall. “dear I’m home” She had not questioned when dearie became dear. Rumplestiltskin strutted into the room in his usual leather. “And I’ve got a gift” he sang in a teasing voice. He set a basket on the table, Belle tried not to look too suspicious. “Well go on it’s not going to bite you” he made a fluttery gesture with his hand.  


Belle pulled the basket’s covering away. Inside was a dress of blue that must be a shade near her eyes, for she had been so long without a mirror she could hardly remember, it was lovely. She leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you I love it.” She leaned back just enough to see his face and noticed she could see flecks of gold among the brown of his iris. It wasn’t until he started to squirm under her gaze that she realized how long she had been staring at him. He finally stepped back, and if she was slightly disappointed she ignored it. Before he used magic to whisk himself away she grabbed his hand “Truly thank you” she smiled at him.  


“That’s not the gift, that’s to replace the monstrosity you clean in. you should look in the bottom.” He said and poofed away with an impish giggle. She smiled and lifted the dress to find a book of adventures, she decides then and there, this is her new favorite book.


End file.
